


Cigar

by GarciaVivar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 旧文存档，2014。其实是杰索不过只是存档就不打tag了。





	Cigar

Cigar  
Pairing: Steven Gerrard/Xabi Alonso  
Rating: PG

“你的电话响了。”橡木桌对面的人盯着他的手机，直到荧光屏暗下去，振动平息。  
然后他才眨眨眼，打断了自己和那杯美式咖啡的对视，抬起头理所当然地说，我知道。

里约热内卢，六月，温暖的冬季。海港城市的空气和他们熟悉的利物浦奇异的相似，又微妙的不同。雨林的潮湿腐败，街巷里的垃圾，晾晒的衣服，还有咖啡豆原始的酸涩。  
还有雪茄。  
事实上他们这样传统的足球运动员与烟草无关。他们不像今天那些满脑子疯想法的小伙子，在酒精、香烟与爱情中狂欢。老式公众人物的敬业意识在他们的灵魂中纠缠着，为他们描绘出一幅严谨而令人尊敬的生活蓝图。谦逊的精神，优雅的作风，幸福的家庭，纯粹的足球场，再无其他。  
对于Xabi Alonso来说，2009年是一个转折点。登上通往马德里的班机时，那之前的事情就终止了。没有什么值得忘记的、否认的，那些不可再次触摸的时间都静止在那个时间点，就像琥珀里的昆虫。昨日已逝，仅供陈列。  
那支雪茄的火光一闪一闪。它像是熏香一样被放在一边燃烧，他们默契地不去碰它。用手指夹起燃烧的雪茄，那是绝对的越界行为。但是让它自己安静地消耗却是足够暧昧的举动，无人赞赏也无人反对。  
“你还记得吧？”Steven挑起眉毛，目送着消失在空气中的烟雾。他的笑容里有一些近乎于怀旧的情绪，而Xabi只能皱起眉头。  
“是啊。”在处理自己的语气方面，这个巴斯克人有独特的天赋。他的话很少带有倾向性，因而他的意思完全依赖说话的口吻来表现。而这也是Steven再熟悉不过的事。他知道Xabi Alonso的后半句话是，所以呢。  
他记得，只是记得。丹纳曼的雪茄已经不再带有任何暗示性，某些不可知的夜晚、黑暗、明灭的红色烟头，它们是不应被记忆贮藏的越界的故事。它们越过界限太多了，就算一直也没有人用指尖夹起燃烧殆尽的雪茄烟。  
既然这样，它们也必然不能逃离燃尽的命运。

从圣保罗到里约热内卢的路上，Steven很多次认为自己疯了。他的行程毫无意义，一个在出局边缘的人试图一个已经出局的人身上获得安慰——不是字面意思，他们早不是那种关系了。  
这不是他们最后一届世界杯的可能性和英格兰出线的可能性一样大，Steven讽刺地想。他觉得慌乱而悲伤，那Xabi Alonso为什么不会呢？更重要的是，这次会面与欧冠决赛的偶遇不同。Xabi Alonso在每个场合都是礼貌得体的人，而得体的行为并不包括在国家队大赛期间私自与前俱乐部队友会面。  
他当然知道这样的事被媒体抓到会有什么效果。  
他当然知道这次会面不会有任何他期望中的意义。  
但是他需要见到他，因为其他的东西也同样没有意义，而在所有没有意义的事情里，他最想做的就是见到他。

在Steven的记忆中，Xabi Alonso过去和现在的身影互相重合、覆盖。2009年应该是一道极其鲜明的界线，但是对于他来说，那道线像是陈旧的铅笔印记，早已经晕染开了。他不明白Xabi Alonso对他自己的性格做了什么，就算是经历的雕琢也难以将一个人原本的意识形态挫骨扬灰。但是巴斯克人做到了。  
他迷恋过去的Xabi Alonso，但是对于现在的这个人，他只能抱着欣赏和尊重去对待，像对待其他陌生人一样。这个人有着过分的冷静和过分的礼貌，至少是在他看来。他的眼睛是冷的，只有思考而没有煽情，客观因素不会干扰他的情绪。  
而这正是此时此刻Steven所需要的。  
有关雪茄的话题是禁区。  
Steven想起Xabi还在利物浦的时候。一开始是夜晚，他们在隐匿的角落里各自点燃一支雪茄，屏住呼吸看着它燃烧。他们从来没有用嘴唇接触过醇和的巴西包皮烟叶，而是以其他更疯狂的事情代替。后来他们甚至会在闲暇的日间碰面，躲在隔光的窗帘后面，点燃雪茄熏香，享受年轻人的时间。  
而这些事情都已经终止了。现在的雪茄只是一种习惯，不应该再被拿来与那时候相提并论。曾经的雪茄是对于曾经的传统的挑战和亵渎，但鉴于他们业已成为传统，那些荒谬的烟头也没有更多值得回忆的东西了。

Xabi Alonso见到Steven Gerrard的时候，表现出后者意料中得体的惊讶。他安静地听完对方不合常理的来访的目的，然后礼貌地微笑。  
好吧，他说，我们找个不会被打扰的地方吧。  
他领着Steven在里约热内卢的大街上穿梭，七拐八拐地来到城市的边缘。Steven Gerrard被这样的举动吓坏了，就连他自己也不敢明目张胆地在巴西跑来跑去。但是Xabi Alonso完全不在意。天啊，Steven想，他完全不在意。就像他们在利物浦的时候一样，Xabi比他年轻，比他更疯，比他更像是规则的挑战者和破坏者。而在Xabi离开后长达六年的时间里，Steven第一次，再一次地看到了原来的那个人。  
Xabi Alonso的电话在持续地振动，但是他连搭理它的意思都没有。  
他抬起头，用一种出奇任性的口吻说，我知道。

他应该再展开一个话题的，比如“世界杯之后你到底打算怎么样”。Xabi Alonso会明白他问的原因，他只是想要一个参考。但是Steven Gerrard也知道，他不会得到任何与报纸上不同的答案，不管Xabi Alonso是不是已经有了明确的主意。  
如果，他想，如果他没有先提起雪茄烟，或许他就会有机会听到对面男人真实的打算。在那句话之前，Xabi Alonso回到了他的利物浦时代。在那种性格之下，他对Steven没有任何保留。  
但是他提了。巴斯克人明白自己在迷茫与失落中越界了。现实像漩涡一样飞速地旋转、压迫，卷走了一个虚假的过去。过去仍然静止着，Steven Gerrard和现在的Xabi Alonso相对而坐，中间燃烧着半支雪茄烟。

“你最好早点回去。”巴斯克人站起身，望着他的眼睛。  
Steven Gerrard苦笑着点点头。  
他们一前一后地走出咖啡馆，走上不同的路。穿着沾满油渍围裙的咖啡馆女店员打着哈欠收拾刚空出来的座位，一个陶瓷杯子是空的，杯壁挂着少量棕色的泡沫。另一个杯子只喝了一半，在变凉的深褐色液体中，扭着一截熄灭的雪茄烟。

END


End file.
